Academy Life
by lilmisserinlynn
Summary: Bella and her brother Emmett get sent to boarding school because neither of their parents want them. Alice and Edward get sent there because their parents are going to Africa for a few months to help orphans. Rosalie and Jasper are there too. EXB EMXR JXA
1. Chapter 1

Bella, a 17 year old junior who goes to Forks High School, life completely changed for her. Her mom didn't want her right now. Charlie was never home and never wanted to see her. She looked to much like Renee.

Emmett, Bellas brother, 18 and a senior. Phil didn't like him, Charlie didn't want to get to know him.

Edward, a 17 year old junior, whose family is sending him and his sister to boarding school.

Rosalie, a spoiled brat, but her mom is a drunk, and her step dad is mean. Wanted to leave.

Alice, a mystery.

* * *

Hey everyone!

I know I haven't updated a story in forever!

I am kind of stuck with the others, and its so discourageing, so I thought I might try a new story.

Boarding school.

* * *

Ugh. That was the very first thing I thought this morning. My alarm was going off, and I just didn't have the energy to turn it off. I put the pillow over my head till an irritating _boom boom boom boom_ woke me back up. Emmet! "Turrrrnnnn that off!" he whined. I tried as best I could to ignore him, thinking hopefully MAYBE he would go away. No such luck. I finally had the will to sit up and turn that obnoxious noise off. "Thank you!" He breathed, then the slight poof, to let me know that he had layed down at the end of my bed. We had both been up way to late, and neither of us were thrilled to be going to this boarding school. I mean Emmett had Jessica, and I had Jake, what could be better than that? Nothing. I know I love Jake. I just don't think I am in love with Jake. Packing is horrible, especially since I can only take two suitcases. Sigh. Emmett was just as bummed as I was to be leaving.

When I told Jake I was leaving he just could not believe it. First he was so angry; angry with me, with Emmett, with my mom, with my dad, finally with himself. He was doing what ever he could to make sure I knew he was no longer mad at me. I felt so bad leaving him. I just wanted him to be happy, thats all. But here I was, attempting to get my suitcases down the staircase without dying. It may not seam like a challange for a normal person, but for me its a challange to walk across a flat surface with out tripping. Yes I know, thats pretty pathetic. But thats just how I am I guess. So much goes through my mind when I am thinking. I probably have ADHD but haha oh well.

Anyway my point is Jacob means tons to me. I really wis- "AGUH!" I yelled. I managed to mumble an ouch. I probably shouldn't have been trying to think and carry two suitcases down the stairs at the same time.

"Aww Bella are you okay?" Emmett asked me trying not to laugh. His giggles were kind of cute, but I was rather mad that he was laughing at me.

"Fine Emmett!" I yelled grouchly. I didn't want to be mean, but this is just alot for me to handle. I really do love Emmett. He has been the one person who was always there for me. Even Jake had times when he wasn't there for me. But Emmett? No, even if he was on a date with Jessica he would stop whatever he was doing- which I do not want to know what that was- and come help me. Plus he was willing to kick anyones ass who would ever hurt me. It made me rather sad to know that he wouldn't be living in the room next to me anymore. This new boarding school was down in California. It would be nice and sunny there, plus hot, but again I am being thrown from a place where I am finally getting comfortable. I guess thats just my life, I should just accept it and move on. Hah.

* * *

EmPOV

Dad loaded our stuff in the truck, and I kissed Jessica one more time before I would be driven to my fate, being pulled away from my senior year with my wonderful girlfriend. Boarding school. Of course I was taking it better than Bella was. She seems to think she has me tricked on the whole "I'm fine with this" act, but please, I know more than that. You think should would give me a little credit. Not my stubborn little sister though. She is amazingly stubborn, I am not. I take after mom much more than that. Accept unlike mom I would never throw my kids off to somoene else, just because I would be getting remarried. As a matter of fact I will never have children or get married. Not ever. Bella says she might want a family if she falls for the right person. At least one thing I am happy about us leaving is that Bella will be getting away from Jake. And Mike. Ugh.

Jake is not good for her. He is a partier, he didn't even make it to his junior year. Everything he does, he seems to take Bella down with him. I remember the day he tried to get her to go cliff diving. Dear God, could you imagine Bella trying to go cliff diving?! She can't even walk without hurting her self, lets not add a huge ass Cliff, and some dumbass immature boy. Bella always tried to tell me that Jake loved her, and just wanted her to have fun. Pfft. Whatever. The only thing he wanted was to sleep with my little sister. He never even got that close. I made sure.

"Flight 103 with service to Los Angeles is now boarding first class" I heard the intercom announce. I sighed and picked up my carry on item and gently shook Bella awake.

"Bella, come on, time to go" I regretted waking her up, she was really tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep since we found out we had to go to this boarding school. Of course I didn't have to go, I am 18, but I would most definitely not leave Bella to go on to a new place with out me. She needed me, and sad to admit, I needed my little sister. She keeps me in line whenever I happen to be getting out of control.

We managed to get to our seats and get comfortable. Bella lifted up the arm rest between us, and used me as a pillow before falling back asleep. She looked upset, even while sleeping. She hasn't been happy since mom sent us to live with dad. I hope things get better for her.

* * *

RPOV

"Mom! I do not want to fucking go to this boarding school! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!!!!!!" I yelled at my mom. Truth was I did want to leave, but I wanted her to feel horrible about making me go. I hate my step dad, Marcus. He is so fucking rude he thinks I am his person slave. As fucking if. I loved my life when my mom and dad were married. But now all I get is daddys credit card. Which I am not complainging about. Not at all, I know I have everything I should want, but maybe once in a while it wouldn't hurt to tell me you love me. Or you know, actually make it to a lunch date that your assistant schedualed. Whatever, I don't need anyone. I like how everything is right now. Jasper and me are just going so we don't have to deal with our retarded parents and step parents. My brother acts so strong, but he has always been the babied one out of the two of us. I know how to take care of myself.

I know he cares, I really do, but I just want space sometimes.

I got in my new red corvette, a 'going away' gift from daddy. I would have preffered a hug goodbye. But this is pretty great too.

* * *

EPOV

I wish I didn't have to go to this boarding school. It's not the end of the world. I understand why Carlisle and Esme are putting Alice and I in this school. Its the top rated school in the entire country. Plus my mom and dad were doing a great thing. Plus they would be back next semester. Just one semester of boarding school and they would be back from Africa. They wanted to help all the orphans over there, which is completely understandable. I just wish they would wait another year or two, or just let me and Alice stay home and go to school here. I love Chicago. Of course I won't throw a fit about this. I am getting a new car, my choice, as is Alice. She already chose her yellow Porsche. I think I want a new silver volvo. I'm not sure yet though. I am still considering my opitions.

Another crappy thing about this boarding school was that I would have at least one roommate. I wonder if I paid the administratior enough if they would give me my own room. Doubtful. I hear this school is rather strict. I worry about Alice as well. Though I have no need to. She is quite capable of taking care of herself.

"Edward!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled bouncing down the stairs. "Mom and I are going to the Salon to get my a full makeover, don't forget Dad and you are getting your new car today at noon. We have to leave tomorrowat 8 am. Be ready.

My mind raced for a few minutes. Tomorrow? No. I have one more week I thought. One more week to pack. And pick out my car. Shit!

* * *

So what do you all think?

I hope you like it.

Reviews anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

* * *

BPOV

Our flight kind of was a blur. I remember getting on the plane, and making myself comfotable. Then waking up. Emmett got us a taxi to the school, where we were issued our rooms, only a floor apart. I am going to miss hearing his BOOM BOOM BOOM foot steps in the morning. Maybe. I would be meeting my roomates today or tomorrow. I'm not sure. I got here a day early, but I get to pick out everything that I want I guess. I picked the bed with the best view, and hung pictures up. When I woke up this morning I had three missed calls. They were all from Jake. No messeges tho, so I have to call him back. I got up and went to the bathroom which was pretty nice, and brushed my teeth and hair. Right as I was brushing my teeth I heard "I know I can not be with you but I wanna kiss you so baby kiss me threw the phone" My phone was ringing. I ran to get it and tripped. Ouch. Thats gunna leave a mark."Hello" I said breathlessly.

"Hey Bells" Jake said nervously. Odd. Jake is never ever nervous. I never understood why people always got nervous around people that they care about. It has never been my style to get nervous. I am just Bella, or you know, Bells. "Are you there?" Jakes voice interupted my day dream. I giggled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry dear, what did you say? I was having a Bee moment" I giggled again.

"Bella, I think that since your gone maybe... Well I was just thinking...Ugh" He breathed into the phone. There was this really long awkward silence. I am not sure I understand. What is he trying to tell me? That he doesnt love me? But he said....

"Jacob what are you trying to tell me?" I demanded.

"Look we can't be together okay? It's to hard for me." He said fastly. I could feel the tears in my eyes welling up.

"Fine." I choked out with tears finally pouring out of my eyes. I shut my phone trying to understand why he didn't care about me, just because I wasn't in Forks. Maybe he was drunk. Yeah! Thats it! He was so drunk that he didn't know what he was doing.... No, he knows what hes doing. What he did. I wonder if he ever cared about me. I know that I care about him.

"Yeah, like oh my gosh! Room MAtes!!!!!!" I heard someone outside screech. She sounded really excited and happy. I wish I was happy. The voice was getting closer, but before I could even get up to wipe my eyes the door was open and I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life. She was blonde, and tall, and had the most incredible blue eyes. I am just totally wowed. She was skinny, but not a size zero, more like 4.

"Hey I gotta go beautiful, Haha yeah oh God you know I love you!" She giggled and mumbled some more words, but although she sounded so happy, her entire face was sad, and tears were pouring out of her eyes just like mine. And she still looked amazing.

"Hey, I am Rosalie" She smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Bella" I smiled.

"Well isn't this such a great way to start out the school year, two very hot girls crying there eyes out" She laughed.

I laughed and wiped my face which now had mascara and eyeliner run down it "Yeah."

"So you must be the other new girl here huh?" She smiled. I wondered what she meant the new girl. THE new girl? As in... the only new girl? That can not be possible. This school is huge.

"Am I the only new girl?" I asked curiously. I mean I don't really want all eyes on me.

"Well no. I hear you have a brother too. Not many families can get there kids in here. Of course I am a new girl too."

"Oh, yeah. My brother and I enrolled together. He is the best big brother ever." I smiled. He really is, I mean when Mike Newton started stalking me, Emmett beat the crap out of him. It was great. However my brother was really mean to my boyfriend. Or er... rather ex boyfriend. Jacob. I mean Jake really isn't that bad of a guy. Sure random parties. But nothing major. Often.

"Oh well thats cool! I bet your brother is hot!" She giggled. I was immensly grossed out at this. Ew. Emmett? Hot? I think not.

"Uh... Why would you think that?" I asked unsure. I thought of how she may have thought this. I looked around, and I hadn't hung any pictures up yet, and I doubt she ran into him. He was really tired. I'm sure he passed out.

"Oh thats simple, because your absolutely gorgeous, duh Bella!" She laughed. I could not imagine such a beautiful girl saying something like that to me. I mean I am not ugly. But I am no Rosealie.

"Oh..." I giggled "I see, yeah, my brother is definitley not hot. Sorry." I smiled.

"HAH! Whatever you say!"She replied looking mischievious.

"Well this room is boring, what do you say to adding some decorations? Is that okay with you?" I asked with a brilliant smile.

"Oh yeah, of course!" I smiled at her and went to my smallest suitcase when I heard a nock on the door. I went to it hoping for no more surprises. I opened the door to see Emmett.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Why have your been crying? Whats wrong?" He asked right away. Figures. I should have made sure my eyes weren't red anymore.

"Oh um, it's nothing. Don't worry." I smiled at him. I really did feel better. Rosalie made me feel a million times better. I'm not sure why, but maybe it was that girly feeling.

"It's not about mom is it Bella? Seriously, Bells" I cringed when he called me that "Mom is not worth crying over. She is a no good son of a b-" I elbowed him in the ribs before he could continue to say what he was about to say.

"Emmett meet my roommate Rosalie" I said giving him a warning look. You know that look that pretty much says 'shut the fuck up'? Yeah, one of those looks. He didn't even notice though, because his eyes were all over my roommate. I felt like I was going to have to pry him away from her. Dude, what about Jessica right? Well I don't even care. I hate her. Thats mean.... Oh well.

"See Rosalie! Not hot!" I laughed.

"Hey!" he growled over his shoulder at me. I wasn't sure why, but it made me happy that he liked her!

"So wrong Bella, so wrong" She smiled at him looking right through me. "He is very hot, my name is Rosalie by the way" She introduced herself. She must not have heard me when I introduced her. "but you can call me Rose" I saw her blush, then Emmett blush. I'm sorry, but Emmett does not blush. Not ever, not once.

"Well if you two are done undressing eachother with your eyes, I would like to go to sleep." I told them. They both snapped out of there trance.

"Bella, why were you crying?" Emmett pursued. Of course. I should have just let him stay in that trance.

"If I tell you will you go back to your own room and let me sleep?" I asked. I didn't really want him to leave, but I didn't want to have this discussion with my brother. It was just wrong. Though I do tell Emmett everything. I just tell him at my own speed.

"Yeah, okay, tell!" He asked worriedly, but also very very impatiently. He is the most impatient person I know. When we were little he always opened the first christmas present, or else hew would cry and pout.

"Jake broke up with me" I said simply "Now Em, get out." I smiled and he started saying something but I put one hand over his mouth and pushed him out of my room with the other. He was definitely strong enough to fight back, he just didn't want to I guess. Oh well. Works to my advantage!

"Boyfriends suck. Hardcore." Rose said.

"Yeah. So is it cool if I call you Rose?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! I prefer that actually. I smiled at her and went back to my suitcase and hung a few photos of me and Emmett on the wall. I also had this one photo of me and Angie. Her real name is Angela, but I always call her Angie. I Put the nice fun pink zebra sheets on my bed, and my very warm black blanket. It was all comforting, and felt alot more like home. Not that I have a home. I put my alarm next to my bed, and set out my few toiletry items. I yawned, and I knew right then that I was way over tired.

"Hey Rose? I'm gunna brush my teeth real fast, then do you think we could call it a night?" I asked her. She quickly agreed, and I went on to get ready for bed. The last thing I remember was the nice cool pillow against my face.

* * *

Soooo, what do you think?

Will you review?

Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Hey everyone! I know not many people are reading this or even reviewing but please do? I really am trying hard to write this, and make the chapters long.

Oh and in case you didn't know. I am not the amazing SM.

Ideas are always welcome for the story too!

I also was wondering if anyone wanted to be my beta, I know thats tons of work, but let me know!

Thanks!

* * *

EPOV

Picking out a car is a very difficult thing. It's like you have five million choices, and only one is right for you. Though I am leaning towards this beautiful black Corvet, I just can't decide. Black was Laurens favorite color. I guess that means I'll be going with the most amazing Volvo I have ever seen.

"Dad" I called out to my very distracted father. He is a very busy man, but seriously he cares about everyone. He was on his cellphone for the millionth time today. He really wasn't helping me make my decision on which car I wanted. It was starting to make me very irritrated. It was almost like this trip was more important than my sister or me. I mean I know its not true or anything, but he really is distracted when ever I need him. Or like last week, Alice really needed his help with some paperwork she was trying to fill out for the school we were going to. I was to busy dealing with my ex-girlfriend Lauren, and our mom was busy shopping for the upcoming school year. I know Esme wasn't to thrilled that Carlisle decided to make us go to this school. I mean, of course she new it was an amazing school, but she has always been there for us. Since the day she became pregnant with me. It was just different.

"Yes son?" Carlisle finally responded. He was finally off that damned phone. About freakin' time.

"Dad, I want this car." I stated simply. "What do you think?" I smiled. I have to admit, I am pretty excited for this car. I mean its so shiney and amazing! Oh god, I sound like Alice.

"Wonderful, lets go." He walked away quickly, not waiting a second to pull out his cell phone. That slightly made me angry, but I was handed the keys to my car before I could even begin to complain. I was out of there before I even saw where my dad was. I have a thing for fast cars. The faster the better, and this car is amazing. By the time I got home though, my sister was already home. When I pulled into the drive way she was running down the front steps to check out my car.

"Oh my gosh! This car is AMAZING!" She bounced. "I LOVE IT!!!! Of course not as much as mine. I mean really Edward? Silver. Can you not be a little bit more creative?" She laughed.

"Nope" I smiled.

"Whatever, it's still amazing. Are you done packing? I'm not done packing? Where am I going to put all my stuff?! Edward!!!!" She was panicing. I'm pretty sure she didn't even breathe through that entire sentence. I love my sister, though she is utterly crazy.

"Alice, stop." She looked at me confused. "I am not done packing, I am going to go finish and load my stuff in my car. Would you like my help after I'm done?" I asked her nicely. I new better than to help her pack, but if I don't she wont get any sleep, and she has a very long drive tomorrow. I don't need her falling asleep at the wheel tomorrow. That would be very very bad.

"REALLYOHMYGOSHTHANKYOUEDWARD!!!" She screamed. I was happy to help her. Sort of. Ish... I quickly went up to my room and started packing. I packed all my clothes. Well not ALL my clothes, just the ones I really love to wear. A few pair of shoes, and random things I wanted for my new room. Some random decorations. Pictures of Alice and me. Picutres of my family. I carried down my four suitcases and carefully put them into my new car. I looked at Alices car. She wasn't going to be able to fit much. I sighed and went upstairs to help my pixie sister.

"Oh my gosh, thank God your here Edward!" She looked at me with panic struck eyes. "Mom said I can only fit three suitcases in my car. What am I going to do?! I have six! I mean I really need all this stuff!"

"Alice, you can put two of those in my car. Get rid of one" I told her. She smiled at me. I was happy to see she would be much happier about this.

When we were all done I went to bed, and fell asleep slowly, thinking about having to go to this new school.

* * *

I woke up with a killer headache, throwing my alarm across my room. I knew it was time to get up and start the three hour long drive to the new academy. I hear that they hardly ever let new students into this school and this year there letting six new kids. I wonder what kind of strings Carlisle had to pull to get us in to this school. Oh well, whatever. Time to go get the sister up on this lovely morning. The sun wasn't even out yet. Ugh.

"Alice dear, GET UP" I yelled, she threw a pillow at me. I chuckled and grabbed her arms to pull her up. "Alice SOMEONE STOLE ALL YOUR CLOTHES!!!!" I pretended to freak out. She opened her eyes and ran to her closet. She screeched. All her clothes were gone, however she they were all just packed, not stolen.

"Edward! I hate you!" She realized what I did. Haha. She threw another pillow at me and I ducked. "GET OUT!" she yelled. I laughed and decided I would take a quick shower.

After my shower I saw my sister eating breakfast looking all sad. "Chillax Ali, its only one semester." I tried to comfort her.

"Shut up Edward" She glared. I just rolled my eyes. My sister is such a grump in the mornings. I ate my breakfast quickly and before I knwe it, it was time to go. I hugged and kissed my mom and dad goodbye. I was ready for the long drive, it would give me time to think, and time to just relax before having to deal with roommates. I knew Alice was excited for roommates, but I happen to like peace and quiet. Especially when I am studying. Why does no one else understand this? Esme had to build my my very own sound proof room because Alice loves to blast music when studying. It drove me insane.

My insane driving, along with Alice's we managed to make it to the academy in three hours. It was a beautiful place.

"Hello?" I said answering my cell phone. I could hear Alice's giggle.

"This place is magnificant!" She chirped. I smiled thinking the same thing.

"I know Ali, park and meet me in the office." I told her, and walked towards the main building that had big black letters. that spelt OFFICE, against the pure white walls. She met me there in record time, and we walked in together.

"Cullen" I told the lady at the front desk. The place may have looked amazing on the outside, but on the inside it was twice as amazing. Everything was white. Everything. The lady found our paper work and we signed in. She handed us our room keys and we brought ourselves to the rooms. I said goodbye to my sister and went to my room. It was nice, big, it had two other beds, a bathroom, a mini- refrigerator, two computer desks and a plasma tv.

"Nice" I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah I thought so too" A loud voice boomed. I turned around and saw a very built guy. "I'm Emmett" he explained.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" I said politely. I put all my stuff down, but someone was nocking at the door. Probably my annoying sister.

"What do you wan-" I said opening the door, but when I saw who it was, it was not my sister. She was an angel.

* * *

Comment?

Pleaseeeee??


	4. AN

good new everyone!

Sorry its taken so long!

Tonight there will be a new chapter up!

I hope you will read and review! I worked really hard on it! Its over 5000 words long!

Erin


	5. Chapter 4

This girl had the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my entire life. They seemed so tired though, and the brown that stuck through them made me lead to my conclusion of contacts. She had dark chocolate brown hair, with carmel highlights, perfect light skin, and the most subtle makeup I've ever seen in my entire life. Before I could declare my love for this angel my phone rang. I answered it but watched her every move. She walked towards Emmett, hugged him and started to talk to him in private. I was hardly focusing on my conversation with Lauren. She's not a terrible person, she just broke my heart.

Lauren and I have been dating for many many years. I am a junior in high school, and we've been dating since seventh grade. She's so hot, she had blonde hair, and a killer body. Blue eyes and an amazing smile. I remember when we met back at one of my fathers many medical award ceremonies. Laurens mom Cassy and my mom Esme are very good friends. We saw each other everyday. It was like we were meant to be. Gravity just seemed to force us together.

As I watched Bella I realized that my new roommate must be her boyfriend. I walked into the bathroom thinking how stupid I was. "Edward!" Lauren shreiked. "Are you fucking there?!"

"Babe, relax. I'm not fucking anything. I'm a little distracted, but whats going on?" I asked. Lauren cheated on me three weeks ago with my best friend Mike. I have forgiven her for many things, but we have never cheated on each other before this.

"I'm so sorry Edward. Can we talk, please?" Her voice sounded strained, I felt bad for ignoring her for the past three weeks. I just can't deal with this anymore. I just can't. "Edward, please?" I could hear the tears building up.

"Okay, lets talk babe" I sighed, locking the door in the bathroom knowing I was going to need to be alone for this. I have never been so hurt in my entire existence. Ever. I was hardly listening, though.

"Baby, please, I am so sorry. It was just a drunk mistake. I never meant for this to happen". She paused for a long time. I took a deep breath. I know I love this girl, just... "Baby.... please..... Give me one more chance... " she begged. I decided it would be the best thing to giver her one last chance. We said our goodbyes and promised to call each other later.

I walked back into the room and the angel was sitting on my roommates bed. She looked terribly sad with tears running down her face. She was on her cellphone talking qiuetly so I only caught a few words.

"Jake, please.. Don't do this." she saw my face and then she turned her body away from me, making it hard to hear. "Jake.. come visit this weekend.. Lets talk, its already thursday, just come up tomorrow.. please?" The last words I heard her say were 'I love you' and Emmett boomed back into the room with chocolate.

"Bells!" He yelled in the room " I have presenst for you!" He handed her an entire armful of chocolate. He smiled sadly at her and hugged her. "I love you brat".

"Emmett you're the best big brother, ever!" She giggled. Her smile was breath taking, and her laugh was like bells ringing from a church on an early Sunday morning.

"Dude" Emmette said to me "I'd like to introduce you to my little sister Bella" He said proudly.

"Hi.." She said shyly wiping under her eyes. From crying her make up ran down her face. She blushed a beautiful pink. Something about this girl made me wonder why any guy would want to break up with her. But then again maybe she did something bad like Lauren, maybe she cheated on him. I walked over to her and we shook ands.

"Well I better be going… I still need to unpack" she explained. " It was nice meeting you….?" She ended quietly.

"Edward" I smiled. "Edward Cullen".

"Are you related to a girl named… Alice?" Bella asked.

"My sister… why?" I asked worried. You never know when Alice is going to do or say something stupid.

"She one of my roommates" Bella explained. "Well see you guys later!"

BPOV

It's finally Friday. Jake should be here any minute now… And I am so excited. However, I did meet this beautiful guy. Edward. He is turely a gentle man, and very polite towards me. I am sure he has a girlfriend. Not that it matters, since I sort of have a boyfriend. Jake and I have been dating a long time! A very long time. Its just recently he's started to change. I wonder if-

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud nocking on my door. I ran to the door and it was Jake. I gave him a big hug and jumped into his arms.

He didn't catch me though. No. I was a little surpised but I wasn't going to let it bug me. "Babe, would you like a tour of the place! I know it's dark outside, but its only seven and I could show you the caffiteria and.." But jake didn't let me finish he grabbed my arm and sat me on the bed. It really hurt too, he grabbed my arm so hard. I could tell Jacob was extremely stoned. Extremely.

"Babe, I'm sorry…" I said, but before I could say anything else he hit me across the face. Just as I cried out something changed in his eyes.

"Bella I'm so sorry…." Jake said. " I… I don't know what happened."

"It's okay Jake.." I said a little shocked, scared, and shaken.

"Bella, its just that I love you and I hate that you're here. And I'm stuck in Forks." It's amazing here. And I miss you. So much. I could tell he really cares, and does miss me. I just don't know that I can accept this.

After everything that went down, we decided to take a walk around the school campus and talk. I quickly put on some makeup to cover up the bruise rapidly developing on my face, through on a t-shirt over my tanktop and grabbed a pair of flipflops. The sky was cloudy, and it was gloomy outside. I could feel something was wrong in the air. He kissed me behind the track field and I didn't feel those butterflies.

"Bella, I can't stay tonight." Jake sighed "I told my dad I would be home by morning. I don't want him to worry" Jake told me. I knew this was a lie since he stayed out many nights at a time, but I let him go. We walked back to my room and said our goodbyes and kissed goodbye.

After I closed the door I slid down and grabbed my knees letting the tears fall. I just started sobbing. I could see his eyes were somewhere else tonight. What is wrong with him… he's never acted that way before. I contunied sobbing till someone tried to get in the room. I was still sitting against the door when the key unlocked and someone pushed the door open. I just slid over so they could get in. I didn't care who it was.

"Bella!" Someone shrieked. My eyes were to filled with tears to see who it was, and I didn't care enough to wipe them away. "Bella hunny whats wrong! What happened?!" I just sobbed louder. The person tried to pick me up and put me on the bed. But I couldn't find the energy to move or help her. She walked away screaming to someone on the phone, then ran back to me. She put a cold washcloth to my face, but I jerked away because it stuck so bad. I just closed my eyes and let whatever was happening happen.

I knew someone else had entered the room because the door lightly hit my foot. I was to oblivious because I couldn't stop crying. I felt myself being picked up and put on a bed. I didn't know if it was mine or what. I knew it was a guy because of his cologne, not Emmett's though. I would know if it was him. Whoever it was wiped my face with a cool washcloth and brushed my hair out of my face. I was slowly coming out of my histerics.

"Edward" the voice said "look at her face". I knew I must have looked a mess, but that was a little harsh. "I know" the guy said, who I am assuming is Edward. When I opened my eyes the tears had stopped and I saw Edward and Alice Cullen talking.

Edward is the one who helped me. "Thank you" I choked out. Both of them looked at me and rushed to me.

"Bella, are you okay?!" Alice asked me looking so worried. I felt horrible for making her worry. She barely knows me though. I've met her and talked to her once. " I found you against the wall, you wouldn't move, you just kept crying. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry." She explained.

"I'm so embarrassed. I had an argument with my boyfriend, and things just got out of control. You don't have to worry about me at all." I told them. Alices phone rang and she excused her self out of the room leaving me with Edward.

"Bella who hit you?" Edward asked with a strange look in his eyes I didn't recognize. He looked at me, then his eyes traveled down my body. I thought he was checking me out, but I realized he was looking for more bruises. I know he saw the one on my arm. I started crying again when he gave me a pity look. He hugged me and I must have fallen asleep on him.

EmPOV

I was out walking around with Rose, Bellas new roommate when I saw Bella with Jake. Not only does it piss me off that he's here, but that we've only been gone two days and he's here already.

Rose and I went back to my dorm for a "get to know each other better". When I got there I checked my phone and noticed I had three missed calls from a number I didn't recogonize. I decided to call it late and started kissing the most beautiful woman in the entire world. I think things would have gone farther if my phone hadn't rang again.

"Hello?" I said irritated. The voice on the other end was Alice's.

"Emmett?" She said.

"Yep…" I said wanting this conversation to end.

"Its about Bella…" She explained, and my stomache flipped. I was freaking out I wasn't sure what to think, my mind was racing before she could even start her next sentence.

"What about Bella?" I said loudly. I wasn't going to lie, I was terrified that something terrible had happened.

"I need you to come to her dorm, please." Alice said "I'll explain what I know when you get here." She said quickly.

"Rosie, I have to go, something happened to Bella." I rushed while putting on my shoes. I grabbed my keys, and Rose grabbed my hand. Together we ran across the hall, up the stairs and across the skyway. The skyway was pretty cool, it connected the dorms, but the only thing I could think of was Bella. My little sister.

When I got there Rose unlocked the door and I saw Bella on the bed with Edward. He was brushing the hair off her face and holding a cloth on her face. I looked at Alice and started to open my mouth when she put her hand over my mouth and took me outside on the balcony.

"Emmett, don't talk to loud. I don't want to wake her up, she just fell asleep. I'm not really sure what happened. I came home from the mall and she was against the door bawling her eyes out. I couldn't move her and she wouldn't respond to anything I said. I called you but you didn't answer your phone, so I called Edward. All I know is her boyfriend was here, and they got into an argument." Alice explained. "Emmett, someone hit her, and there are bruises on her arms."

I could feel the anger inside of me exploding. I pointed at Edward and motioned for him to come here. He looked at Bella and Gently put a pillow where he was so she would be comfortable. He made sure she was okay and he quietly came out on the balcony.

"Roomie, wanna go hunting tonight? No one hurts my baby sister and gets away with it." I told him. Edward looked pissed.

"Lets do it" He said. "Alice, will you please watch Bella and call me if anything happens? Any thing at all?" He asked Alice. I could tell he was looking at this if it was his sister that got beat up. I knew he would be furious.

"I'll go rent a car, I'll be back ion 15 minutes" I told him.

"How about we take my car, its very fast, and we can find him faster." Edward told me. I could tell I was really going to like this guy.

He hugged his sister goodbye and I kissed my sister on the forehead so that I wouldn't hurt her in anyway. I had no idea if she was in any pain, and I didn't want to wake her up.

We got in this brand new sports car. I could tell his family came from money. Not that mine didn't, but I didn't have a car here, yet. We sped off after I told him where Jake would be probably be found.

"Has this guy ever hit your sister before" Edward asked me.

"Not that I know of, because he would be dead if this happened before." I told him. We continued talking for a long time. He told me about his girlfriend, and about how she cheated on him. I told him I didn't think it was worth giving her another chance because once a cheater always a cheater. He sighed, I'm pretty sure he knew that I was right, but I don't think he wanted to give up. His girlfriends parents were very rich, and powerful. Her family was going to get her in this school.

Edward seemed like a good guy.

When we got to the 'party house' I saw Jakes car was outside. I got out and walked staight into the door. Edward was right next to me and I saw Jacob smoking a joint. I was pissed. I picked him up by the colloer of his shirt.

"Do you think its funny to hit girls? Do you think its funny to break there hearts?" I yelled loud enough for people in china to hear. He looked terrified. I smiled when I punched him right in the nose. He fell right to the ground. Edward kicked him and I continued to punch him. His friends tried to pull us off of him, but I was strong enough to ignore them and just kept hitting him.

Edward finally pulled me off of him, Jacob looked like shit, he got up and took a swing at me. I ducked but Edward kept me from killing him. I told him to stay the fuck away from my sister or next time I wont stop. As we got in the car he called my sister a whore, it's a good thing Edward hit the gas peddle or I would probably be in jail right now.

The ride back to the Academy was quiet. There was music playing but no one said anything. I enjoyed going so fast in the car. I was anxious to see my sister again.

When I got there I went to her dorm room and quietly knocked on the door. Alice answered and let us in. I checked on her and she was sound asleep. I was thankful for that.

Alice then proceded to kick us out of the dorm, cause be smelt like 'gross boys' and told us to take a shower and come back tomorrow. I took a quick shower and fell asleep fast. I heard Edward turn the water on in the shower, but I was fast asleep.

BPOV

I woke up with a splitting headache. I looked over and saw Alice and Rosalie were still sleeping. I decided if I was quiet I could get away with taking a shower, and not wake anyone up.

As I stepped in the shower I let the warm water rinse away all of yesterdays drama. I know I acted rediculs. How I could let a guy hurt me like that I will never know. I had so many people worried, and when Emmett finds out, oh my god. No thanks, I don't want to be there.

When I got out of the shower I looked at my face and saw the bright purple bruise on my face. I could tell it was going to take more than a little cover up to keep everyone from knowing my boyfriend hit me. I know Alice knows, and Rose probably does now too. I decided to go for a run to clear my mind, so I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, a bra and matching undies, got dressed and put a massive amount of water and sweat proof make up on. I grabbed my keys, iPod and phone and walked down the hall. At the end of the hall was Edward, looking like he had the same idea in mind.

"Edward" I called out. He turned around and smiled at me. I walked towards him, and he gave me a big hug.

"How are you Bella" He asked me. He carefully looked at my legs to make sure there were no other bruises.

"I'm fine, honestly. It was just a big misunderstanding. Its okay now." I tried to explain. "I was just going for a run, care to join me?" I asked him. He smiled and agreed. Neither of us said anything, I was pushing myself to really really run, but he seemed to be doing just fine. Probably because he was 6 inches taller than me.

After about 30 minutes of running I stopped to catch my breath. Edward smiled at me. He seriously must be the hottest guy on the entire planet.

"So Bella, what are you going to do about the boyfriend" He asked me. He looked like he was hiding something. It slightly worried me.

"I've been thinking about it for this entire run" I told him as we walked back to the dorms. I was sweaty, and I felt great for that run. "I love Jake. But something snapped last night. That's the first time its ever happened. I don't know whats wrong with him. He never acted that way before. The way he turned around stared me down, with no feeling in his eyes, it scared me. I still love him, just not enough to bleed." I explained. "Not enough to bleed. I mean we were just talking and he started screaming." I paused "to think I called him the best thing in my life" I mumbled. I doubt Edward heard me say it. "I'm calling him up tonight and breaking up with him. I can't just sit around watching him beat me down. I'd rather have scars on my heart that on my arms. How about a new subject?" I laughed.

"Agreed." Edward smiled.

"What grade are you in?" I asked him.

"Junior, you?.

"Junior" I replied.

"Do you know what you want to be when you're older?" I smiled.

"Doctor. My father is a doctor, and I plan on following in his footsteps." He told me. "What about you?"

"Oh, I want to be a nurse" I beemed. It has been my plan to become a nurse for a long time. "I think a pediatric nurse practitioner" I further explained.

"Wow, that's very cool" Edward said, looking away.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I blurted out. I blushed right after I said it. I know I should have waited to ask.

"Sort of. I've been dating this girl a very long time. But she cheated on me. I'm giving her a second chance though."

I thought about that for a long time. We were about 5 blocks away from the school. "Race you to the dorms" I smiled. Before he could even think about what I said, or reply I took off running. He was faster, but I had a head start. I have always been very athletic. I play volleyball. I made varsity my freshmen year.

I tied with him to the dorms, but I have a feeling he let me tie with him.

"Edward!" a girl screamed. I saw this beautiful brunette run towards Edward. She jumped right into his arms and kissed him. It was awkward just standing there. It kind of hurt to watch. I don't know if it was because Jake and I used to look like that, or because she was kissing Edward and I wasn't…. What am I thinking?!

When I got up to my dorm Alice and Rose were sitting there talking. Alice hugged me and Rose smiled at me.

"Where were you Bella?" Alice asked me. I smiled and explained to them that I was going for a run when I saw Edward. I told them about our run, and the girl I ran into downstairs. Alice looked disgusted when she heard Lauren was here.

I took my shower and when to the pool, surprisingly no one was here. I took out my phone and knew it was time to call Jake. It rang three times before he answered.

"Jake, we need to talk. I can't see you anymore. Ever again. As a matter of fact I don't want to see your face ever again. What was wrong with you? You never acted that way before. I have never seen you walk out that door like you did last night, turning around staring me down, no feeling in your eyes. I still love you, just not enough to bleed. We were just talking, and you started screaming. Smething in you snapped. Ugh! To think I called you the best thing in my life! Good bye Jacob Black. I still love you, just not enough to bleed."

I closed my phone wiped a tear from my face and jumped in the pool. The cold water felt refreshing like a new beginning. I heard voices and girls giggling, I new it was Alice and Rose.

"Hey!" I called out to them smiling. They both jumped in the pool with me. Time flew by and before any of us knew it, it was six o'clock. Edward called Alice and invited us all to dinner at some fancy restruant where we had to all get dressed up. Sadly I didn't bring any dresses, so I didn't really want to go.

" I don't have any dresses" I explained to them.

"You can borrow one of mine" Alice told me. I smiled and agreed. I got dressed after my third shower for the day. That's to many showers in my opinion, but whatever. I did my hair in simple curls since my hair is naturally curly. I put on eyeshadow and put my green contacts in. I looked pretty good for being ready in 45 minutes. Emmett said he would drive Rose, since Edward would be driving Lauren, and Alice's car only sat two people.

The little itailan resturant was beautiful. There was a line of about 30 people outside the building, but Edward walked right up to the man at the front door, and we were all let inside. A waiter led us to our private table for six.

Edward kept looking at me all funny, and this Lauren girl is a bitchhhh. I can honestly say I don't like her at all. She demands everything.

Alice and Rose kept whispering to eachother quietly. It made my slightly suspicious, but I didn't ask questions. Emmett kept cracking jokes and the night was pretty fun. The food was so great. No wonder the line was insane.

BPOV

Sunday

Edward invited me over to his dorm to watch tv and talk. I was pretty excited. Nothing really happened. We just talked about back home. I learned that his parents made him and his sister go here because they were helping people in Africa. I told him about my family situatuon and he felt mad. Thought I didn't want him to feel bad at all. I was glad that him and I were becoming good friends. Lauren called every fifteen minutes, appearnlty she was getting her hair and nails done.

I can't say I was to impressed with her. I see why she was so beautiful, because she is all fake.

After about three hours of talking Lauren insisted that Edward pick her up and they go back to her room, so I said my goodbyes and went back to my dorm room. I decided I would write a song on my guitar or something.

APOV

"Rose… did you see how Edward kept looking at Bella last night?!" I screamed. I could tell that Edward had feelings for her. Rose and I talked about this along time. We plotted ways to get Edward and Bella together, all we had to do was get rid of Lauren.

We talked for hours. At ten PM Emmett called rose and invited her over to watch a movie. Or at least that's what she told me, haha.

Bella was in her own world writing away. I told her I was going to sleep. She said goodnight and I fell asleep.

BPOV

Three weeks later

I got up at 6 am to get ready for class at 9. I took a shower and did my hair is relaxed curls. I wore my new American Eagle jeans, nothing fancy, and a tank top. I put on my makeup, put in my contacts, grabbed my books and put on a pair of heels. I had to have some glamour in there.

Classes were going fine. I had five classes; Calculus I, Anatomy and Physiology, Honors English III, American History, and Biology II. It was a pretty hard schedule, but I could handle it.

Edward was in all of my classes, and sat next to me in all of them. Lauren is also a junior, but appearntly not very smart. Edward and I have become amazing friends we hang out all the time. There is not a day that goes by when were not together for at least one hour.

"EDWARD" Lauren screamed after school. She ran up to him looking pissed. "I do NOT want you hanging out with this slut anymore. You hang out with her more than I do." Lauren contindued screaming for five minutes. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Edward looked torn. He loved this girl.

"Bella…" Edward started.

"Don't bother Edward.." I said as I walked away. I knew this girl was no good for him. I play guitar nd she plays boys.

I saw her flirting with Emmett yesterday. Emmett just wanted to get rid of her. Rose went up to her and freaked out. This is probably Lauren lashing back out.

I really love having Edward as a friend. I guess this is probably the end of it.

When I got back to my room I changed into a bikini, shorts, and a tank top, grabbed my dolche and gabbana sunglasses, my anatomy and calc book, a notebook and my ipod and phone. I walked out to the pool and started working on my homework. It was way to much of a beautiful day to do this inside. Plus, I had volleyball tryouts at six tonight, and needed to have this done.

I worked away vigoursly till my alarm went off on my phone telling me it was 5:30 and I new I needed to go back to my dorm and grab my clothes. I ran back to my room with all my homework. I was almost done. Calc killed me, I was terrible at it.

As I got to volleyball I noticed a few familiar faces, including Lauren. The coach was the toughest one in the state. Which sounds horrible since I'm in California and there are hundreds of schools.

First we started off with a five mile jog. I stretched and put my hair up in a pony tale. I started jogging and the coach was impressed that I didn't complain. I ran with Rose. Shes taller than I am, but I ran hard to stay in first with her. When we got back I shared my water with her and were told to grab a volleyball and "pepper".

Peppering is where you take to volleyball, you get with one other person, you set bump the volleyball, your partner sets it, and you hit it to them, then they try to save to ball from hitting the ground. It was good and hard with Rose. She was very good at volleyball. After we did that the coach put us on two teams.

I was already exhausted by now. Lauren was complaining, but she was very good at volleyball. We were both on separate teams, and the coach made us hitters. I'm not very tall, but I am VERY good at hitting the ball down. It was nine o'clock when I looked at the clock. By school regulations the coach is only allowed to keep us there till nine, but she didn't seem to care.

Laurens team set the ball up perfectly for her, and she slammed the ball at me. I saved it, it hurt like a bitch though. My team barely got the ball back over. She did it again, but this tiem the ball was out of lines.

My team served it, and the ball was returned, Rose set the ball for me and I slammed it right into laurens face. I thought she was going to cry, and I thought for sure I would be getting kicked out of practice. The coach clapped and told us tryouts were dismissed and to be here and 6 tomorrow night.

I was exhausted and walked back to my dorm with Rose. I could hear Lauren whining about 100 feet behind us to Edward who was talking to her on the phone.

When we got to our dorm Alice wasn't there. I took my shower and fell asleep before Rose even got into the shower.

Review please?

Expect a new chapter next Sunday if lots of you review

Erin.

PS all ideas are appreciated


End file.
